This invention relates to an improved reusable, transparent, plastic container for use in storing, transporting, and displaying small objects; particularly fasteners such as screws, bolts, nuts, and washers.
Several similar containers have been marketed in recent years (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,082,903, and 4,202,464).
Thin walled plastic containers of the prior art which have tapered sidewalls and are capable of being nested when pressed into a stack have a tendency to wedge into each other and become jammed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,464 demonstrates a reclosable container made of a thin plastic material having tapered sidewalls and having an endwall which is substantially normal to the base and an opposite endwall which is angularly oriented from the normal in an outward direction at an angle which is at least twice the outward angular orientation of the sidewalls. This construction permits a plurality of similarly constructed containers to be stored in a stack like fashion. However, when the containers are actually pressed together into a stacked or nesting configuration, the containers wedge into each other and are difficult to separate thereby inducing packaging delays particularly in automatic packaging lines.
Containers in the prior art of the type which have a flange and slot where the slot permits the container to be hung vertically for merchandise display, generally have a label attached to the lid surface of the container. The presence of the label on the lid surface tends to obscure the goods during display. The present invention provides an extended flange area upon which the label may be affixed thereby allowing the goods to be observable directly through the transparent lid.
Applicant is unaware of any container in the prior art that has the following combination of features:
1. a large flange are for affixing a label to identify the container content;
2. clear surfaces on both flat surfaces of the container so that the entire contents of the container can be viewed without distortion;
3. a secure latch design to prevent the unwanted opening of the container;
4. a compact container design so that multiple containers can be aligned in the vertical plane as part of a merchandising display; and
5. a container design which permits nesting containers to be pressed together in a fashion which permits ready and easy separation of the nested containers by eliminating the wedging and jamming that occurs when tapered surfaces are pressed into each other.